


La nuit est à nous

by iampepijyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, impliedrelationship, jus2reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampepijyg/pseuds/iampepijyg
Summary: Stars blanketing the sky,Fatigue slowly creeping up,but the moment I see you,that all changes.





	La nuit est à nous

“That’s it for today, lads. Great work!” their dance instructor said after a long day of practice. The two boys immediately rushed to their respective bags that were sitting on the couch at the very corner of their dance studio.

Jaebeom double checked the room whether if they got all their belongings and not forgot their valuable stuff, and or if he plugged out the cords of the computer system before exiting the room. He was being trailed behind by an equally tired Yugyeom who was battling the drowsiness and fatigue.  
As they made their way to the company’s van, the maknae immediately slumped at the cushioned leather seat. Jaebeom then took his seat as well, body pretty much ungracefully settled. He can feel his overworked muscles rest for the first time after the tedious practice and let himself catch some quick snooze on the way home.

It was the voice of their manager that made Jaebeom’s eyes open, the voice was muffled under the blasting song in his earphones. He removed one of his earphones to listen better and it turned out their manager was waking up a very disoriented maknae. “Say hi to Youngjae-hyung from me, Jaebeom hyung,” the younger mumbled between yawns as he was stepping out of the car. “See you tomorrow, hyung,” he nodded before the younger slide shut the vehicle’s door close.

Jaebeom sighed as his back hit the leather car seat again. As his short nap was interrupted, he knows better he cannot go back to sleep again. He also knows that the ride from Yugyeom’s apartment is just a few minutes away from his.

His eyes followed the sceneries unfolding right before his eyes--- the highly tinted van’s window creates a protection from the outside. It must be the wee hours of the night, Jaebeom thought, as the once bustling streets of Seoul was now relatively silent and empty. Eyes counting the lamp posts down the road and enjoy the serenity of the orange-yellow light it emits. Too entranced or maybe too sleepy both ways were probable, Jaebeom hasn’t noticed their driver already parked at the front of a very familiar residential building.

It was when someone from outside opened the company’s van door. “Up! Up now, Jaebeom!” their manager said, “Oh, you are awake. I thought you’re sleeping,” he continued. Jaebeom just shook his head as a response still in a sleepy state. 

“Greet Youngjae for me,” he said teasingly and that made Jaebeom smile and nod, “I will, hyung,” he replied as he slings his bag over his shoulder. The moment he stepped his foot outside the van their manager called him again, “Please, if Youngjae is still awake at this God-knows what hour nag him for me. He better be resting and not playing computer games,” their manager jokingly threat him, a kind smile playing on his lips, “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll put him in place,” he laughed between yawns, “Good night, hyung. Or maybe morning. Thank you!” 

He walked towards the entrance of their apartment dragging his feet and greeted the guard by the lobby as he trudges his way to the elevator.  
As he reached their floor, he sleepily marched through the hallway to their flat. He dozily pressed the passcode hoping that he encoded them correctly. He heard the tell-tale sound of that he pressed the right buttons, twisted the knob and hauled himself inside carefully not wanting to wake Youngjae in case the other was already sleeping--- and he was.

His hands mindlessly flicked the switched of the entrance lights as he was welcomed by complete darkness and silence. By the moment he removed his shoes he flicked off the lights he just opened but decided to open the floor lighting for his safety. Jaebeom assumed Youngjae must pulled down the blinds and drawn the curtains in, hence the utter darkness and coldness of the flat.

It was Coco’s barking that made Jaebeom wake up from his sleepy trance. It must only be the dog who noticed his arrival. He bent down to pet the white furry ball who’s particularly excited running in circles around his legs and wagging her tails, “Shhhh… princess. We don’t want to wake mommy, right?” he said in whispers to the dog and as if Coco did understand him it went back to her bed by the living room and settled down. As he trudged down to the kitchen to grab a drinking water and maybe a bottled one to bring to their bed his eyes saw from the corner of the living room the other house pets aka his five cats sleeping at their respective beds.

He made his way to their shared bedroom and there he saw the person that had been on his mind for the whole day---- Youngjae at their bed snuggled comfortably underneath a thick duvet at his side of the bed.

He smiled at the sight. For the past few weeks he has been so busy and rarely managed to see the younger awake; with his schedules starting from the early mornings to the ungodly hours of the night there was no doubt how much he missed the younger brunette lad. The unit debut with the group’s maknae did took a lot of his time away from his lover, though not even once he heard any complain from Youngjae.

He feasted his eyes with the angelic sight of his boyfriend---- his hair sprawled at the pillow, dark-long eyelashes resting at his cheeks almost curtaining the mole under his eyes, his mouth in a cutely shaped “o”. He looks peaceful, nevertheless. 

Jaebeom then made his way to the en suite bathroom, emptying his bag of his dirty clothes and put them at the laundry basket. He then took his time to shower and let the warm water loosen up his tightened muscles, sighing contentedly as the water hits his skin. After his done with his shower and did his minimal to none skincare routine he ambled his way to their bed, the only light guiding him was the LED light Youngjae kept open.  
He lifted the duvet gently--- so he’ll not unintentionally wake the younger up--- with a bit of restraint from the other side. Jaebeom can still remember back in the days in their small unventilated room at the dorm, Youngjae loved to hoard all the blankets as he got cold easily. The older male smiled at the thought, “Well, old habits, die hard,” he thinks.

When he successfully pried some duvet from the younger’s hold, Jaebeom gently sat down at their bed and softly traced the younger brunette lad’s feature--- his face squished from the pillow beneath him. The muted neon green and yellow lights from the LED does not give justice how angelic Youngjae’s feature, he thought. With a feather-like touch he started his journey; starting from the younger brunette lad’s eyebrows, to his cute nose, his parted lips that was clearly tempting Jaebeom to lean down to steal a kiss, then he settled the pad of his fingers at the younger’s cheek.

Seeing his lover this ethereal, sleep has been completely forgotten, the lingering fatigue has been thrown at the back of his head. 

Jaebeom noticed how Youngjae’s face scrunched, his eyebrows furrowed from his miniscule wandering or must he say drawing a masterpiece. Then the younger lad blearily opened his eyes, confused, “Beomie?” he mumbled sleepily, eyes squinting, and voice hoarse from not being used. Jaebeom warmly smiled in response as the younger’s eyes met his. He gently craned his head lower and planted a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead, “Go back to sleep, love,” he whispered with so much adoration in his voice.

He moved gently and settled himself comfortably as well on the soft bed, letting his back touched the soft fabric and allowing his overworked bones and muscles to rest. Jaebeom moved closer so he can settle better beside his lover. He heard Youngaje sighed in contentment beside him and he can feel his hands blindly reaching out for his, so he grabbed the younger’s wrist and tugged it closer to him and manage to intertwine their fingers in the process. He brought their hands closer to his lips and left soft kisses on the younger’s knuckles.

Though Youngjae had another thing in his sleepy mind as he seeks for more warmth, and Jaebeom immediately caught the idea. Without any further ado, he hugged Youngjae closer to him and encircled the other’s much slender waist with his free arm, the sudden shift of motion made the younger nuzzle Jaebeom’s neck and place his hands on his chest.

Jaebeom heard the younger sighed at their new position. He carded Youngjae’s brunette locks between his fingers and inhaled his scent--- a hint of lavender and white musk. He can feel the fatigue taking over his body, a glaring red light from the bed side clock indicating it was already past three in the morning. Jaebeom let his body take it deserve sleep and with a bundle of joy in his arms there’s nothing more he can ask for. 

“I love you, sunshine,” he whispered above the locks of the younger lad, tightening his hold.   
Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot inspired by a late night conversation with one of my dearest friend. This is the outcome of the 2jae drought. Fluff and sweet stuff ain't my cup of tea but i tried. (keyword: try) ahhahahha
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated. Thank you!!!!
> 
> Ciao~~~~


End file.
